Secret Love
by fall into your sunlight
Summary: "When we're together, thoughts of her disappear" - Mayday Parade, Anywhere But Here. Kendall/Camille. Slight Kendall/Jo.


**Title: Secret Love**

**Summary: "When we're together, thoughts of her disappear" - Mayday Parade, Anywhere But Here. Kendall/Camille. Slight Kendall/Jo.**

**A/N: this is for The Savage Soul, my beloved Kames twinny for life, because she LOVES Camdall/Kenmille (: and she turned me into liking the paring with her story _Two Star Crossed Lovers_. And without further ado, I present: Secret Love (:**

Their lips crashed together in a heated passion, tongues lathing bottom lips and battling for dominance. Hair was being pulled and hips were being ground against one another's. He let out a groan as she pulled him close against her body. "The things you do to me Millie."

She nearly melted; nobody called her that but him. It made her feel special to hear the words drip off of his tongue. But she didn't let her adoration for him show; instead, she just offered a sexy smirk and then moved her mouth to his neck, sucking and biting at the scene- all the things that drove him crazy.

The sound of vibrating distracted her and she opened her eyes, glancing down at his pocket, his iPhone sticking out halfway to reveal the caller id: Jo.

She sighed. "Kendall-" she pulled away, breaking the kiss, but he reattached their lips. "Jo's calling." she mumbled against his lips.

"Who's Jo?" Kendall asked, moving his lips down to her neck.

She shuddered. "_Jo_." she repeated, the word venomous on her tongue. "Your _girlfriend_."

He paused, sensing her anger, and pulled away from her. He rested his forehead against her, trying to look into her eyes but she kept hers downcast. "I promise you I'll break it off with her soon, baby." he said softly.

"You've been saying that for weeks now." Camille muttered. She crossed her arms across her chest but made no attempt to walk away from him. She was mad, yes, but she was also very comfortable having him pressed up against her in such a loving way.

"You're mad at me." he stated bluntly.

"Well, yeah." Camille said, as if it were obvious. She raised her eyes to look at him. "We've been fooling around for a long time now but you still haven't broken up with Jo. I don't like sharing you Kendall."

"I know you don't-"

"Especially when she doesn't even know about it." Camille interrupted.

"Well it's not like I can just tell her I'm… I'm…" Kendall was struggling over the word; he always did.

"Cheating?" Camille offered, not at all caring how he flinched at her harsh tone.

"I'm sorry." he told her, and then kissed her forehead. "I just don't know how to break up with her. Heck, most of the time I forget she even exists. Whenever I'm with you, you're the only person I can think about." his voice lowered. "You're the only one I can imagine myself touching and kissing and-"

"Stop." she whispered, putting a hand on her chest.

"Stop what?" he scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Stop making me fall for you when I'm trying to be mad at you." she said, fighting the smiling that making its way onto her lips.

Kendall, however, did smile. "I'm just being honest." he told her. "And I swear to you, I will break up with her."

"Ok." she said and then cleared her throat. "But until you do, I'm not kissing you whatsoever."

Kendall groaned. "Millie!"

She smirked. "Total amnesty until we can officially be together."

"I suppose that's fair." he grumbled.

"I think so too." Camille said. '

Kendall sighed and then looked at her through the fringe of his hair. The simple act made her heart swell. "Can I get one last kiss before I leave?" he asked quietly.

She chuckled lightly. "I guess that can be arranged." she leaned up on her toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Unlike the one from earlier, which was motivated behind teenage hormones, this one was out of pure love.

He licked his lips when they pulled away from each other and ran a finger through her curly, brown locks. "I love you Camille." he whispered.

Her breath hitches in her throat. He had never said that before. "I- I love you too Kendall." she replied, almost breathlessly.

He smiled at her once more before leaving her apartment.

Camille laid back on her bed, suddenly exhausted. She closed her eyes, all thoughts wandering to Kendall…

**. . .**

_Camille pushed open the unlocked door of apartment 2J, carrying a box of Logan's things in her arms. "Anybody home?" she asked, walking inside. She heard a sniffling sound coming from the living room and curiously walked towards the bright orange couch. "Kendall!" she gasped, dropping the box. "Oh my gosh, are you alright?" she took a seat on the coffee table in front of the couch and looked at Kendall. The blonde boy was laying on his side, hugging a pillow to his chest. His hair was falling in his face but Camille didn't fail to notice his red rimmed eyes._

_Kendall mustered up a small smile and brushed his hair off to the side of his face. "I'm fine Camille." he said, his voice uncharacteristically soft._

_"You don't look fine." Camille said, stubborn as ever. Kendall just shrugged and sighed, burying his face in the pillow he was holding. "C'mon, talk to me." Camille coaxed him softly._

_Kendall sighed, forcing himself up into a sitting position. "I don't think I can talk to you about this." he said, his voice still soft._

_"Why not?" Camille asked, feeling slightly hurt._

_"Because you're Jo's best friend!" Kendall blurted out, not meeting her eyes._

_Camille bit her lip. "Well I was your best friend first." she offered. "A-and I promise whatever you tell me will be kept between us."_

_Kendall hesitated for a minute before speaking again. "It's just… we've been fighting so much lately. And the fights have just been getting worse and worse, and I feel like I just make her mad all of the time."_

_"Do you think you guys are going to break up?" Camille asked him._

_Kendall shrugged. "I don't want to but, it might happen." he replied, looking more dejected than a kicked puppy. "I don't think she wants to be with me anymore."_

_"Then she's stupid." Camille said bluntly. Kendall raised his head, curiously. "I mean, I love Jo but c'mon; you're such a great guy Kendall. Any girl would be lucky to be with you. If Jo's willing to throw all of that away, then she's not worth being with."_

_Kendall smiled shyly at her. "Any girl would be lucky to be with me?" he asked, leaning forward ever so lightly._

_Camille felt her heart start to pound. Was he hitting on her? "Yeah." she replied with a shrug. "You're nice and funny and…"_

_"And?" Kendall prompted._

_"You're really cute." Camille muttered, blushing._

_Kendall smiled wider and put his and on her knee, causing her to snap her head up. "I think you're cute too Camille." he said._

_"Um, thanks." Camille looked down, suddenly away of her beat red face. "And if you ever wanna talk about Jo or anything, my door is always open."_

_"Ok." Kendall smiled at her. "Thanks Millie."_

_Camille nodded and quickly stood up, going to leave the apartment and promptly tripped over the box she had set down earlier. She blushed a deeper red color and brushed her hair out of her face. "I meant to do that." she mumbled and hurried out of the apartment, leaving a smiling Kendall behind her._

**. . .**

Kendall had taken her up on that offer and everyday for about two weeks, he would show up at her apartment just to talk to her. These constant trips transformed into her developing a crush on the blonde haired boy. And when Kendall became more and more flirty with her, it just egged her feelings on even more. But, alas, Kendall was a taken man and Camille didn't want to do anything that could mess up his and Jo's relationship, no matter how she felt about him.

Kendall, on the other hand, had other ideas.

It had started with innocent touches lingering too long and soon led to the two of them having a full blown make out session while he was supposed to be helping her with her lines for an audition (déjà vu anyone?). After that, Camille found it necessary to confront Kendall about their feelings- or lack of- for each other…

**. . .**

_"Ok, look," Camille started, nervously wringing her hands together. "I know you're with Jo, but I gotta know Kendall… is there anything going on between us? I mean, I like you and you always flirt with me so I just… I have to know."_

_Kendall sighed. "Yes I am with Jo, and I know that all that flirting isn't right of me to do while I am with her but…"_

_"But?" Camille raised her eyebrows._

_"I just can't help the way I feel about you Millie." he said shyly, his face going slightly red. Camille couldn't fight the smile working its way onto her face. "You're special." he told her._

_"I am?" she asked shyly, biting her lip._

_Kendall nodded and laced his fingers with her. "When I'm with you, I feel different. And I like it. I like you."_

**. . .**

She knew Kendall liked her, but sometimes she wondered, why didn't he like her enough to break up with Jo so they could be a couple? It annoyed her to no end that the two of them were still together while Kendall fooled around with her. Sure, when they were together, her mind was clouded and Jo was the furthest thing from her mind, but after their time together ended, Camille often found herself wondering if what she was doing was wrong of her.

Sure she and Jo had been friends since the blonde haired girl moved to the Palm Woods, but Camille just couldn't help the way she felt about Kendall. She knew that made her a lousy friend, but all's fair in love and war right?

The loud alarm of her phone snapped Camille out of her thoughts. Picking up her phone she looked at it: she had a reminder for an audition.

Sighing, Camille gathered her things and hurried out of her apartment. All this thinking would have to take a rain check.

**. . .**

_"You want to what?" Camille asked, knitting her eyebrows together._

_"I want us to have a secret relationship." Kendall repeated himself._

_"Why can't we just have a not secret relationship?" Camille asked, not really understanding where Kendall was coming from._

_"Because I'm trying to break up with Jo but it isn't working out in my favor." he explained. "Every time we fight and I try to end it, she just gets so upset and apologizes and I can't be a jerk and dump her when she's crying and begging me to stay with her, that just isn't me. But I feel like you and I have a connection Camille and I really wanna be with you."_

_Camille knew there would be serious flaws in this plan, but she didn't care at the moment. Kendall Knight just said he wanted to be with her._

_"And besides," Kendall continued. "I think sneaking around with you will be pretty sexy." he smirked at her and reached over to brush a lock of her hair behind her ear._

_Camille smirked in return. "I couldn't agree more."_

**. . .**

The audition ran late and Camille was tired, but not so tired that she didn't want to spend time with Kendall. Their late night rendezvous were always exciting; he would sneak inside of her apartment after her dad had gone to bed and the two of them would sit on her couch, taking and kissing, until he deemed it too late for him to stay any longer. Camille smiled to herself. She loved spending time with Kendall.

The elevator opened and Camille stepped out, stuffing her script into her purse when she looked up, frozen in shock.

In the middle of the lobby, Kendal and Jo were kissing.

Camille felt her mouth go dry and everything around her slow down. She couldn't take her eyes off of the two of them even though it was making her sick to her stomach. It was like when you see an animal that got hit by a car and it's decrepit body is just laying there; you can't your eyes off of it but you don't want to look anymore. "Unbelievable." she muttered and shoved past the two of them. As soon as she roughly brushed against Kendall, he broke the kiss and ran after her.

"Camille wait!" he called.

"Just leave me alone Kendall." she said, not turning around.

"It's not what you think!" Kendall insisted. "Millie, wait!"

"Don't call me that!" Camille spun around, glaring daggers at Kendall. The blonde boy froze where he was standing.

"You have to let me explain, baby." Kendall pleaded, taking a step closer to her.

"What's to explain? I see how this is." Camille spat. "You were just using me!"

"No, I wasn't!" Kendall's eye widened.

"You were _manipulating_ me!" she cried- literally. Tears started to fill up in her eyes. "You- you lied to me! You just wanted somebody to screw around with when Jo wouldn't put out!"

"Camille that's not true and you know it!" Kendall insisted, trying to grab a hold of her shoulders but she shoved him away form her.

"How could you do this Kendall?" she whispered, her voice cracking. "How could you hurt me like this?" her voice was rising once again.

"Camille-"

"Were you just pretending the entire time?" Camille asked, letting her tears fall freely. "Did you stop caring the second you were with her? Did you erase me from your memory? Did you forget everything we had? _Did you ever love me at all_?" she yelled at him.

A single tear tarnished Kendall's cheek. "Please just let me explain Millie." he whispered.

Camille sighed, hating that Kendall was crying. "You have sixty seconds." she muttered, crossing her arms across her chest.

Kendall took a deep breath. "Yes I was kissing Jo but it wasn't what you thought. I told her that I wanted to break up and she thought there was somebody else that I wanted, and then she kissed me. I didn't want it to happen and I didn't want her to do it because you're the only girl that I want to kiss. I'm really, really sorry you had to see that because I know it had to have hurt you. And hurting you is the last thing I ever wanted to do Millie." Kendall took another deep breath and looked at Camille, biting his lip nervously.

"Sixty more seconds." Camille granted him.

"Asking you to sneak around with me was incredibly selfish and I should have broken up with Jo sooner. I'm a complete idiot for that and I'm a jerk for leading you on like I did. And if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I'd be really, really grateful because I love you Millie. I really, really do."

Camille sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "You swear you're telling the truth?" she asked him.

"I've never lied to you before Camille. I'm not going to start now." he said simply, raising his hand to wipe away the stray tear that had made its way down his cheek.

Camille felt her chest tighten at this words. "And you're really sorry?" she asked him.

"Yes. Totally and incredibly so, so sorry." Kendall told her. "Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Camille bit her lip, pondering over what he had requested of her. Then, without warning, she drew her arm back and struck Kendall in the face. The blonde boy's head snapped to the side and his hand flew up to his stinging cheek "Did that hurt?" she asked.

"Oh yeah." Kendall replied, rubbing his cheek.

"Good. Now you're forgiven." she told him, offering a small smile.

Kendall grinned, despite the soreness in his face, and he wrapped his arms around Camille's waist, puling her into a hug. He rested his head atop of hers and she leaned her face on his chest. She squeezed him back tightly. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you like that." she murmured. "I had no right to be so mad."

"You had every right." Kendall said. "I mean, if I saw you kissing a guy I wouldn't like it either."

Camille pushed her head back so she could look him in the eye. "You would?" she asked.

"Well, duh." Kendall replied with an eye roll. "I don't want anybody's lips on yours but mine." Camille smiled. "So I totally understand." he continued. "Everybody gets jealous, especially when they're dating hotties like me."

Camille started to role her eyes but stopped. "Dating?" she asked, hopefulness evident in her tone.

"Well now that I'm not with Jo, I was kinda hoping that you would be my girlfriend." Kendall said, his cheeks tinting with a light red color.

Camille chuckled and pressed her lips against his. "Do you even have to ask?" she giggled.

Kendall smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you Millie."

"I love you too." Camille sighed and leaned against his chest. "I really don't deserve such an amazing boyfriend." she muttered.

"Of course you do." Kendall said and kissed the top of her head. "You deserve me because you love me, and I love you so I deserve you. That's all there is too it."

**A/N: so that's all folks! And in honor of Savage, I deem today Camdall/Kenmille day! :D *throws confetti* hope you all liked this! :D**


End file.
